La Légende
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Jack est jeune, il vient de recevoir sa marque. Il est desesperé, il rève à des choses qu'il ne devrait pas voir. La faucheuse l'observe, et venez donc découvrir de quoi elle pense de ce simple Mortel! OS, Sombre puis Heureux, bonne lecture !


_**N'oublie Pas Jack Sparrow…Que Le Black Pearl T'Emportera aux Fonds des Eaux. **_

_**Dans cet univers, où le monde tourne à l'envers.**_

_**Un livre noir, est posé sur une table.**_

_**Une plume y lévite, grattant un sombre avenir.**_

_**C'est la tache de l'objet, c'est un travail abject.**_

O§o

_**Dans cette bibliothèque, La Mort y pénètre.**_

_**Il choisit une existence, lit, et jubile d'impatience.**_

_**Et quand il repart, il est lassé de ses humains bellâtres.**_

O§o

_**Tel sera ton destin.**_

_**Il n'y aura nulle fin.**_

_**Car c'est moi qui décide**_

_**Pour toi sinistre débile…**_

O§o

_**Ainsi **_

_**N'oublie Pas Jack Sparrow…Que Le Black Pearl T'Emportera aux Fonds des Eaux**_

O§o

Les yeux vides et larmoyants, les joues humides et fiévreuses, les habits déchirés et poisseux, les mains rongées et tremblantes, les pieds fatigués et ensanglantés, sa chair maudite par la marque des pirates et son cœur explosé en milles morceau…. Ce garçon, à peine âgé de 15 ans, n'avait plus envie de vivre.

Il s'appuyait contre un muret, se souvenant de sa vie encore et toujours.

Il avait le goût acre du sang et de la haine coincé dans sa gorge…_Que lui était-il donc arrivé ?_

« Sa mère était partit,… » Il retient un sanglot en plaquant désespérément sa main contre son visage.

« Son père n'était jamais revenu, …» Mais les larmes continuer de couler toutes seules sur ses pommettes, impossible de les arrêter. _Il ne comprenait pas._

« Personne dorénavant ne voudra rester avec lui,… » Il se laissa tomber le long du mur pour finir en fœtus, les mains plaqué contre sa figure comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie.

_…ça s'était passé tellement vite._

« On l'avait abandonné, trahie, et marqué… » De toute son âme, il se refusait de se laisser aller une nouvelle fois, de ne pas pleurer, ne pas supplier, ne pas s'effondrer.

« On allait le pendre…un jour où l'autre, il sera pendu, tel est la destinée d'un pirate »

Et comme la veille, comme il y a des semaines, des jours, des heures, des minutes, comme contre le muret précédent, _Jack s'abandonna inlassablement à son chagrin_. 

La panique d'une mort certaine envahissait son esprit comme du poison.

- _Maman_…

O§o

Il s'endormit à même le sol, au moment où le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

Il ne vit pas passer les chats errants, les catins travestis, les buveurs de rhum, les marins pécheurs, les soldats britanniques…alors qu'eux, ils étaient réveillés, ils ne le voyaient pas, ne s'en préoccupaient pas…de toute façon, _ils étaient tous de la m… !!_

Il resta une bonne partit de la nuit enroulé sur lui-même, frigorifié de froid par la mélancolie qui lui endolorissait la gorge, les reins, l'estomac et l'âme.

Il ne vit donc pas arriver un homme à la guitare sous le bras, marchant d'un pas nonchalant dans la ruelle et s'arrêter quand il se retrouva juste devant lui.

Jack ne lui répondit pas quand il lui disait de se pousser pour lui céder le passage, il ne fit aucune réflexion quand il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les cotes pour le faire bouger de force, et il ne se réveillait pas quand l'homme l'avait tiré par les cheveux et foutu des baffes. Jack continuait de dormir, dans un sommeil dangereux, même quand on le prit sous les épaules et les genoux pour l'emporter il ne s'imaginait pas où…

- Et bien petit gars ?! D'où est ce que tu sors comme ça.

La voie était monotone, très grave mais les yeux prévoyaient que cet homme avait compris beaucoup de chose sur le monde où ils vivaient… des choses dramatiques entre autre.

Et cet homme, aux breloques dans les cheveux, un chapeau lourdingue et la guitare sur le dos, regardait tragiquement l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras, il y voyait le triste état du jeunot, …corps meurtrie et cœur fendu.

Il vit ensuite la marque sanglante du cadet, restant un temps indéfinissablement long dessus avant de tourner de l'œil, esquivant un souvenir amer et mémorable.

- On découvre enfin la vérité de la vie, hein ? Faut pas te laisser emporter, tu m'entend gamin, il faut oublier…faudra plus y penser.

Mais Jack s'était enfuit dans un rêve où son existence n'était pas aussi pourrie…

- _Père… _

Il appelait son père…cet l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jamais connu, dont il ne connaissait point le visage. _Dans son songe_, en chair d'illusion, il se l'imaginait constamment apparaître avec sa mère à coté de lui, homme grand, bon et fort, quittant le foyer pour les protéger lui et sa mère, les quittant pour trouver fortune, **le** quittant pour lui montrer qu'un homme doit se sacrifier pour l'amour de sa femme et chercher la gloire à l'autre bout du monde pour se retrouver enfin et vivre ensemble… un doux éphémère, une douce chimère.

Il y croyait dure comme fer, mais ses larmes coulaient sans arrêt pendant des heures, il espérait un changement jusqu'à que migraine s'en suive, il priait jusqu'à que ses mains en prières ne puissent supporter les crampes, il chantait car il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre, il criait quand il sentait l'envie périlleuse et irrésistible d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il pleurait tous les jours en cachant ses torrents dans ses mains, ne voulant pas que l'on le voie pleurnicheur… non, il ne sera jamais un pleurnichard.

Mais la réalité était trop flagrante… c'était déchirant de s'en souvenir, un supplice de revoir la vraie face du monde, une malédiction de ne pas comprendre la raison de tout ceci… mais pourquoi toute cette souffrance, il n'avait pourtant rien fait… _oui, surtout il n'avait rien fait_.

O§o

Se faufilant entre les rues, l'homme arriva enfin devant son foyer. Il en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et Jack toujours dans le creux de ses bras, il chercha un endroit où il pourrait le déposer. Il n'y avait malheureusement qu'un lit, le sien. Il le coucha dedans, se disant qu'il résoudra ce problème plus tard. Jack…_dont il ne connaissait pas le nom_… tremblait et commençait à s'étouffer inconsciemment dans l'un de ses cauchemars. Il était singulièrement petit pour son age et très frêle, comme s'il ne mangeait pas, ne se nourrissait plus.

Recroquevillé dans les couvertures, sa frimousse bougeait légèrement comme pour évacuer les visions qui hantaient son âme. Une main froide se posa instantanément sur son front, il était fiévreux et nageait en plein délire. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout de le voir ainsi combattre ses démons intérieurs, l'homme à la peau froide se permit de s'asseoir pour mieux observer le phénomène.

Jack se coinçait tout seul dans les draps car il se retournait sans arrêt.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut immédiat, il était emmêlé entièrement, et l'homme s'inquiétait car il pourrait s'étrangler accidentellement de lui-même. Le corps littéralement serré dans la couverture, on avait plutôt l'impression que Jack ne cherchait que ce résultat, car il se calma instantanément comme si le contacte du tissus immobilisant ses membres était normal et que le repos ne venait qu'un fois à l'étroit dans l'étoffes. 

Par la suite, Jack resta silencieux et tranquille, la respiration devenait régulière et les paupières de ses yeux devenaient lisses au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

O§o

L'homme se posait beaucoup de question sur le cas étrange de ce jeune garçon.

Maigre, ayant la peau sur les os, il était sur qu'il ne devait pas manger souvent et depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il imaginait ce qui aurait pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans un si triste et misérable état. _Surtout après avoir reçut une telle marque maudite sur son avant bras_…

Ses vêtements en loques étaient très révélateurs sur son flagrant manque d'argent, et cette façon de rechercher le réconfort dans la tiédeur d'un lit… sûrement et fatalement l'abandon d'un proche…peut être d'une mère, il ne voulait pas trop y penser ou vraisemblablement y croire mais il ne pu se persuader du contraire, un tel comportement de la part du mioche laissait croire bien des choses mauvaises….intensément imbuvable.

Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise vacante et posa mécaniquement sa guitare chétif sur son genou, commençant à jouer pour le chérubin un air de musique qui le rassurera peut être quand il l'entendra dans le fin fond de son sommeil profond…

O§o

Jack entendait une musique douce dans le creux de son oreille, mais il n'entendait pas distinctement car le son était brouillé par le bruit de ce gigantesque navire qui raclait un sol blanc rocailleux. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et il était constitué de particules uniformes, son corps se formant et se dégradant inexorablement dans cet univers blanc.

Il était en train de planer au dessus d'un homme qui courrait après ce navire qui continuait à avancer.

Il ne le connaissait pas, cet homme aux dreadlocks innombrables, et à l'allure plutôt original. Avec ses breloques, son tricorne, ses bouts de chiffons qui lui bandaient les mains…_il faisait des signes extravagants au bateau comme si lui parler le ferait s'arrêter. _

Il se sentit descendre, les bras se détachant des jambes, de la tête, des doigts et même de la langue aussi, il fonçait ainsi démembré vers le mât du navire et le traversa sans aucune douleur, il ne pouvait ni parler pour appeler cet homme en bas, ni crier sa panique, il ne pouvait pas non plus fermer ses paupières, ni bouger le moindre petits doigts, il était emporté tel un feuille sous le vent de l'ouest.

Il pouvait seulement voir et entendre …voir ce que l'on ne doit surtout point voir pour un mortel de sa trempe.

La musique était loin maintenant, il se sentait seul…il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se poser sur la bateau et d'y rester jusqu'à l'éternité.

Sur de telle penser, _La Mort_ l'entendit et regarda de plus près ce jeune mortel qui désirait en finir avec sa vie.

Il ne savait pas comment Jack avait pu venir dans cet endroit…_Au purgatoire_ _de Jones,_ mais en voyant l'autre homme présent en ce lieu et en faisant la comparaison des âmes, _il comprit rapidement que Passé et Futur se chamaillaient._

Visiblement_, Jack du Futur_ voulait montrer quelque chose au _Jack du passé_ pour lui prouver que la vie valait le coup d'être vécut.

La mort, dont son travail avait souvent des légères bizarreries comme celle ci, se contenta de les laisser s'expliquer entre eux. Mais _Jack du Passé_, n'écoutant point et ne voulant non plus comprendre, se laissa inéluctablement emporté vers une mort certaine.

_La mort claqua des doigts, envie soudaine de rajouter son grain de sel…_

O§o

La mort apparut debout en équilibre sur un mât, invisible aux yeux des Deux Jack, et en s'y prenant doucement, il commença à changer leurs destins …

Le jeune Jack ne comprenait pas le changement de son corps, il sentait une transformation et soudain sous forme d'une enveloppe consistante, il atterrissait correctement sur le pond.

L'homme qui était à terre plus tôt montait à présent sur le bastingage, Jack du Passé le regardait escalader les mâts avec une facilité déconcertante. _Qui était ce donc ?_

O§o

Il commença à poser ses yeux curieux autour de lui pour voir ce lieu étrange, il toucha chaque corde car il ressentait bizarrement une envie irrésistible de toucher encore et encore chaque parcelle de ce magnifique bâtiment. Il dévorait des yeux chaque voilure, levant les bras en espérant les toucher, voulant pour une raison qui ne comprenait pas de monter jusqu'à la haut et de sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, entre ses vêtements, sentir un air frais libérer ses entrailles de toute les puanteurs des villes_. Cet homme avait de la chance, il était à la place où il voudrait être_… il voyait sa chevelure aux dreadlocks noires s'ébouriffer au contacte des bourrasques de l'Est, il voyait son sourire, et entendait ses éclats de rire…des rires joyeux ! Lui, au moins… _C'était un homme libre_

Il le regardait tristement mais aussi avec une pointe de jalousie car jamais lui, il ne sera satisfait…. _Tout était contre lui, jamais on ne le laissera en paix._

O§o

La Mort était toujours en suspension dans le vide, les talons touchant à peine le bois du mât.

Il bailla et renifla dédaigneux.

Petit Jack allait dans la mauvaise direction, s'il continuait à rester dans le purgatoire de Jones si longtemps alors que son vrai corps était dans le monde des vivants, _il allait dans peu de temps ne plus pouvoir y repartir._

Il fallait comprendre aussi que comme le Jack du Futur était rentré **corps et âme** dans ce lieu de diffamation, il pouvait par conséquent, décider d'y rester indéfinissablement, ou d'en ressortir sans trop de dégât quand il aura décidé d'exiler les lieux.

« _S'il connaît le moyen d'en sortir bien sur_,… » _La Mort_ sentait bien qu'il y avait une force divine qui aidait le Grand Jack, il ne se trompait pas car il ressentait distinctement l'aura de la Déesse Calypso dans les parages.

« _Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce bordel »_ pensa-t-il.

Sentant que quelque chose lui échappé, _La Mort_ sortit un long morceau de parchemin qui s'enroulé et se déroulé tout seul sur du bois d'ébène. Il comprit qu'on s'était foutu de lui.

- _Calypso, Espèce de Tête de Crabe ! _

La mort furieuse s'exclama sans que les deux Jack ne remarque sa présence.

- _Cet homme est mort_…hurlait-il en montrant le Grand Jack du doigt. _Il est sur ma liste, pourquoi est–il donc au purgatoire de Jones !_

La Mort surpris et abasourdie vit que le nom de _Jack Sparrow_ disparaissait subitement.

- Pourquoi n'est-il **plus** sur ma liste… Calypso ? Demanda-t-il

Mais seul un rire lointain lui répondit.

O§o

Jack du Passé tourna les talons et vit soudain devant lui les escaliers qui menaient au pont supérieur, il avança comme hypnotisé…

Il monta tellement lentement les marches des escaliers qu'on avait l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour entendre chaque craquement du parquet et des planches de bois noir.

Puis improvisant fatalement ce qu'il allait voir quand il se retournerait … _ce qui était sensé se trouver derrière lui, _un objet que seul le capitaine du navire pouvait tenir_, commander_, il respira difficilement.

Il se retourna _enfin_ et posa son regard noisettes sur cette roue noir, le temps sembla s'arrêter et il la fixait sans penser à quoique se soit d'autre.

Puis à force de garder les yeux ouverts, redoutant que la vision ne s'évanouisse, ses yeux commençaient à le picoter. Le fond de sa gorge le démangeait, alors il avala.

Ses dents étaient si serré les une contre les autres, qu'il en avait mal.

_Pourquoi avait-il si peur, ce n'était qu'une barre ?_

On regardant la dite barre, c'était dorénavant son âme qui frissonnait d'anticipation et d'attente, il posa un pied en avant …mais il était persuadé que c'était impossible, _jamais il ne pourrait toucher pareil instrument de grandeur_…Jamais il n'aurait la chance, _lui_ que le destin n'avait jamais épargné pour un moment de tranquillité …_et de toute façon il n'y avait que le Capitaine qui le pouvait._

Mais il n'y avait pas de Capitaine ni de rang dans l'univers où il se trouvait… une force invisible mais surtout divinement invincible le poussait inexorablement à faire un deuxième pas et un troisième, et enfin en tendant la main, l'espoir au bout des ongles, il remarqua …_sans comprendre encore une fois pourquoi_ ?

Mais il y avait des larmes qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. 

_Pourquoi ?_

O§o

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, tremblant mais anticipant qu'il y était presque, il prit son courage en commençant par le bout des doigts, frôlant la barre au bois d'ébène, les frissons circulant sans répit.

Les deux gouttes tombèrent, seulement une pour chaque oeil, mais il ne voulait pas les enlevez, il ne savez pas spécialement la raison de ses uniques larmes…mais il ressentait qu'au fond de lui c'était prévisible…_Oui simplement prévisible._ _Sans plus._

En prenant la barre à pleine poigne avec ses deux mains, il sentit au fond de lui une grande et frappante délivrance de bonheur …il ne voulait plus jamais quitter cet instant, ne voulait plus abandonner l'espoir qui le remplissait, ne voulait pas perdre cette source de joie, instinctivement il souriait, les joues humides et lentement leva les yeux vers l'avant du navire… vers le paysage blanc.

O§o

A cette instant, il ne pouvait le savoir mais Jack et cet homme en haut de son mat se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux …autant leurs sourires étaient lumineux, autant ils regardaient de la même façon l'horizon qui s'offrait à eux …

La Mort comprit que le Jack du Futur avait réussit à faire passer son message dans la conscience du Jeune Jack

Ce dernier, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, voyait un horizon blanc, et au delà de tout cette immaculée neigeux, il fit la découverte importun d'un paysage bleu à perte de vue, d'un océan, d'une nuit en mer et de tempête … c'était magique, tout ce qu'il aimait.

_Mais La mort Claqua des doigts…_

Et la magie disparut quand il vit la formation d'un malstrom et de deux navires combattant à coup de canon dans le siphon.

Il lâcha la barre et tomba en arrière, le souffle coupé. Ca s'était passé très vite, comme si le destin se rattrapait d'un coup et avait décidé de lui faire voir des visions d'horreurs…_des visions Futuristes. Comprenait-il. _

La mort jubilait.

Jack du Futur ne lui avait montré que la liberté, la douce vie qu'il l'attendait alors que _lui,_ _La Mort _lui avait montré ce qu'il se cachait derrière le rideau

_C'était le moment à Jack de revenir dans la réalité._

O§o

Jack sentit un changement le gagner, il se releva désespérer sentant la magie du moment s'évaporer, et s'accrochant de toute ses forces à la barre, il commença à hurler

- NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!

Il recommençait à pleurer, reprit ses prières muettes pour demander le pardon.

Son corps se démembrée de nouveau et suppliant de plus belle…

- NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!

… il regarda terrifié ses mains traverser le bois tant aimé, il voulu attraper de nouveau la barre mais sa main explosa en milles grains dans l'espace, ainsi que son autre main quand il réessaya une deuxième fois.

- NON !!!

Il se décolla du sol, s'éloignant du navire, le vent l'emportait loin, sans pitié.

- non…

Il volait en particule élémentaire dans le ciel, son esprit écœuré par la vie, il se laissa sombrer petit à petit dans le noir.

_Il entendit la musique._

o§o

La Mort était maintenant sur le pont supérieur, à coté de l'endroit où Jack se trouvait plus tôt. Il sortit de sous son manteau un sablier dont le sable coulait de haut en bas, il y avait le nom de _Jack Sparrow_ inscrit en lettres Gothiques dessus. Il semblait lire au travers les grains de poussières comme si cela racontait une histoire.

« Alors voyons, … » pensait-il

- Jack Sparrow… qu'il murmurait se mordant l'intérieur des gencives.

« ? »

- Oh Pardon, Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Hé bien ?? Voila une personne qui n'était pas près de mourir, en effet.

La mort rangea le sablier et avant de disparaître, il jeta un coup d'œil impatient à Jack qui était sur le plus grand mât du Black Pearl.

- Il me tarde de t'emporter un jour dans mes terres, Jack Sparrow. Tu as eut de la chance, si j'avais vu plus tôt que Calypso te ramenait à la vie, je t'aurais enfermé pour l'éternité dans mes cachots…

La mort cracha de plus belle.

- Pouah, cette Grognasse !!!!!! Je la hais !!!!!!

La Mort porta de nouveau ses yeux sur Jack.

« Tu sembles apprécier le Black Pearl comme la prunelles de tes yeux. »

- Mais ça devait être à cause de lui : il devait te mener à moi car comme c'était écrit sur ton livre de Mort : _il t'emportera au fond des Eaux._

« Mm… c'est cependant ce qui s'est passer, mais tu n'en es pas mort pour autant »

La mort manifesta sa rage.

- PUTAIN !!! Pourquoi diable n'es tu _plus_ inscrit sur ma liste ?

La mort n'appréciait pas ce genre de calomnie visiblement !

- **Parce qu'il est à moi !!!**

La mort grogna à l'encontre de cette maudite femme têtue qui avait pris la parole.

- Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, CALYPSO. Un jour toi aussi, tu m'appartiendras.

Puis La mort disparut…

_« Les morts ne mentent pas. »_

O§o

Jack se réveillait en sueur, et il sauta de peur quand il vit penché sur lui, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ses yeux scruta l'endroit et il compris qu'il était chez cet homme … dans son lit…dans ses bras.

- Enfin de retour, c'est bien petit …

Jack le regardait, la panique montant en flèche. Mais ne lui montra pas.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Le Capitaine Teague, et toi ?

- Euh… Jack ?

- …. ?? Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Tu ne sais plus qui tu es ?

Jack ne se souvenait de plus rien à vrai dire…il était légèrement perdu.

Il reprit vite ses esprits, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré lui d'être direct et fourbe, le regard suspicieux et furieux.

- Que me voulez vous ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

- … !!

Teague surpris, resta sans voie devant le changement agressif de Jack.

Jack le poussa fortement pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout sur le lit, ainsi il pouvait le regarder de haut.

- Reste tranquille moussaillon, tu viens à peine de te réveiller.

- Je vais très bien et je veux sortir de cet endroit.

- Tu n'es pas en état, regarde toi.

- J'ai dit que j'allais très bien…râla-il. Je ne suis pas vieux Moi, Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

- De quoi tu parles, gamin ?

Voyant que le dit _vieux_ n'a pas aimé la plaisanterie, jack décida de sauter pour évacuer les lieux.

- Je m'en vais.

- Je te le répète, t'es pas en état, reste ici.

- Vous êtes louche, je n'ai pas à fréquenter des gens comme vous.

- Oh mais je ne suis pas aussi louche que toi …pirate.

Jack se retourna, la langue entre les dents et les sourcils froncés. Il porta son regard à la marque cachée sous sa chemise et se souvient de ce qu'il était désormais depuis trois semaines.

- Je ne suis pas un pirate.

- Tu portes la Marque.

Jack lui balança un mini enclume qui empêchait la porte de se refermer toute seule.

L'homme l'esquiva de justesse, sortant son pistolet par réflexe.

- Je ne suis pas UN PIRATE

La balle retentit…c'était pile à quelque centimètre de sa frimousse. Jack cria de frayeur, et se cacha derrière la table.

- Mais vous êtes malade ?????

- Tais toi donc microbe sinon je ne te rate pas à la prochaine.

- Je ne suis pas un microbe.

- T'es quoi au juste alors. Un nain ?

- Nan, Je suis _Jack Sparrow_ et je vous emmerde.

- … qu…QUOI !!!

Jack chaparda la guitare, prêt à la balancer sur l'homme s'il tirait encore. Mais Teague paraissait pour le moment plutôt dans la lune, le regardant d'un oeil critique.

- _T'as bien dit Sparrow ?_

Jack, le bout de l'instrument de musique comme batte de baseball - ça existait à cette époque le baseball ?- ne savait plus quoi penser_… Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

- C'était le nom de ma mère. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, bon sang ?

Teague ne laissa rien paraître de ses états d'âmes quelques peu secoué, il préféra cacher la vérité. Donc il inventa.

- Je veux de la tranquillité, Fiston, tu étais plutôt adorable endormi …

Oups, il avait dit Fiston…

« Mais quel con. » Pensa-t-il.

Heureusement que Jack ne remarqua rien.

O§o

Teague prit sur lui, et lui montra tout le contraire de ce qu'il était vraiment.

C'était triste à dire mais fallait pas que le gamin…_enfin, Jack ?_ …bref, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

- Arrêter de me chambrer, c'est pas comme ça que vous allez me persuadez de restez dans votre trou.

- Mon trou, il t'emmerde.

Le deuxième coup parti et Jack lâcha la guitare et se colla contre le mur, la tête entres les genoux pour se protéger, la table ayant exploser_, c'était un gros calibre qu'il avait la._

- Premier leçon microbe :

Teague s'approcha de lui et le prit par les cheveux pour lui parler face contre face.

- Quand tu t'adressas à moi… faudra être poli, respectueux et raffiné sinon…t'es un Pirate mort.

Nan, c'est vrai, son fils était un pirate ??!! Quel poisse, ça devait être dans les gènes.

- Nnnn… répondit Jack

Il plaça le pistolet sur sa tempe, semblant attendre une meilleure réponse.

- Répond mieux que ça

- Nnnn …Allez vous faire foutre.

Jack lui sauta dessus, la peine de ses dernier mois lui donnant la rage au ventre. Il lui mordait férocement un doigt … Teague habile, l'attrapa par l'oreille et fulminant du à la douleur de son index, il tira le gamin vers l'unique siège du salon, le faisant s'asseoir et posant son pistolet sur son coeur, l'autre main l'empêchant de partir du fauteuil.

- Répète pour voir.

Le déclic du chargeur se déclencha, il suffirait d'une petite poussée.

- Ne joue pas avec le feu, _Jacky_.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Faut savoir être le perdant des fois dans la vie. Maintenant, tu vas rester sage…j'ai pas envie de flinguer un môme…

Son môme mais c'était pas la peine de le lui faire savoir, il le savait que trop bien.

- C'est pas compliqué ce que je te demande, faut simplement que tu écoutes et que tu apprennes vite…Je peux te faire confiance ? Réfléchit bien : c'est ta vie qui est en jeu.

Jack louchait à force de regarder le flingue de si près.

- Euh…oui ?

Teague enleva le pistolet en le jetant sur le lit, mais resta les mains sur les dossiers du fauteuil ayant encore quelque petite chose à lui signaler

- Je t'ai ramené chez moi, car tu serais devenu un homme mort dehors.

Il lui prit le menton et se souleva, jack se laissa faire mais intérieurement il était dégoûté d'une telle situation, il avait l'air d'être un agneau prêt à se faire embrocher.

- Sinon…Tu m'as l'air plutôt intelligent et mature pour ton age… Dit Moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu portes la marque ?

Jack toucha automatiquement son avant bras comme s'il se souvenait soudainement d'un événement, sans doute celui de l'instant fatidique où le tison avait brûlé sa chair.

Teague attrapa le dit bras mais Jack ne se laissa pas faire, il ne voulait pas, comme si lui montrer le P était trop pénible, trop humiliant.

Mais le Capitaine était bien plus fort que lui et il releva la manche jusqu'à coude, dévoilant la marque des pirates…Jack ne bougeait plus, regardant haineux la chose immonde sur son épiderme.

Il sentit que l'autre lui touchait la chair boursouflée et instinctivement, le bras frémit.

- Hé bien hé bien ! Je trouve que c'est une très belle marque que tu as là, celui qui te la imposer devait avoir un coup de main exemplaire. Qui est ce ?

Teague avait envie d'aller régler des comptes.

Mais Jack resta silencieux comme si la révélation de sa marque avait stoppé toute son envie de combattre et de parler.

- Bon très bien, reste donc silencieux, mais on en discutera une autre fois. Pour l'instant, tu vas aller dormir.

Jack le regarda sans comprendre…Q_u'est ce que cet homme lui voulait ? _Il était un pirate_…_

- Tu vas rester ici pendant ton rétablissement…, de tout façon je ne te laisse pas le choix, au moindre faux geste, je te castre.

Jack avala difficilement.

« Mais dans quel Merde je suis encore tombé ? » soupirait-il.

- Va te coucher.

Jack le regarda et sous le regard hivernal qui lui faisait front, il se leva précipitamment du siège pour s'écarter de lui, il recula jusqu'au lit et s'assit dessus, ne bougeant plus d'un cheveux.

Teague ramassa sa guitare qui était par terre.

- Si tu touches encore à cette guitare, tu seras …-il le regarda- … Couic.

Ensuite Teague lui fit un signe de main.

- Allonge toi donc, Fiston.

« Merdeuh… »

- Tu as dormis pendant des heures tout à l'heure, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je vais même te jouer une … _berceuse _!!

En trois temps, trois mouvements, Jack se cacha entièrement sous les couvertures, jusqu'à la minime pointe de cheveux, et il s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée, heureux de s'éloigner de la réalité.

Teague jura, il était allé trop durement avec le petit, _il l'avait traumatisé_.

Il se promit qu'il lui parlerait plus gentiment à son réveil …

- _Oui mais il t'a quand même traité de vieux !!!!!!_

O§o

Deux semaines plus tard :

Teague trop lâche mais surtout …

« Peureux moi ? Nooon !!! »

Bref il n'avait toujours pas dévoilé à Jack qu'il était son père.

« Je fais ce qu'il me semble être juste pour lui…_pour moi_.»

Celui qui avait abandonné sa femme alors qu'elle était enceinte, il était actuellement en train d'héberger le fils qu'il n'avait jamais élevé.

Jack ne se doutait de rien.

A la place, il était plutôt content d'avoir à nouveau une vie avec une routine toute plaisante à vivre : se lever, claquer la porte avec fracas quand il sortait, cela réveillé en sursaut le pachyderme qui ronflait et occupait le fauteuil, il passait ses journées dans la ville avec ses nombreux copains pirates, dont il était devenu le chef…Certains admiratifs l'appelaient même _Capitaine_.

Il apprenait l'art de voler, de piller, de saccager, de mentir, et surtout de draguer _même s'il avait l'étrange particularité de recevoir plus de gifles que de baiser. _

Quand il revenait, Teague jouait généralement de la guitare, une bouteille de rhum toujours posé quelque part à proximité.

- Jack, ramène tes fesses ici.

Jack qui lavait un verre avec un torchon douteux râla de plus belle. Il voulait juste boire un peu d'eau et repartir illico.

- Mais quoi encore ? Mes fesses ne sont pas **toujours **à la demande de Monsieur, quoi qu'il puisse en penser.

Teague lui souriait, montrant qu'il trouvait sa remarque rigolote mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en baver. Jack soupira, prévoyant d'avance le travail qu'il va devoir effectuer encore à sa place.

En effet, Teague avait la fâcheuse habitude de l'envoyer comme remplaçant pour accomplir le travail qu'il acceptait -à tous va- pour gagner un peu d'argent.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour toute l'aprèm midi de demain, j'ai accepté chaleureusement de débroussailler les champs de courgette.

- Quoi ?

Jack envoya rageur son pied dans un panier qui vola pile dehors au travers de la fenêtre.

- Encore mais j'en ai marreuh, je t'avais pourtant dit que j'avais mal au dos.

- Pas de chichi Jack, je t'ai vue galoper comme un fou tout à l'heure, alors pas de mensonge, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

« Je suis ton père quand même. » justifia-t-il intérieurement.

Mais Jack continua dans ses élans de mauvaises humeurs, gesticulant des bras hystérique et en mimant une vieille dame sous le regard stoïques de son paternel.

- Aider cette moche, vieille et hideuse sorcière ridé et sénile à descendre son _CHAT_ de _malheur_ m'a littéralement endommagé le derrière…et ce n'était un mensonge, ça me faisait vachement mal hier !

- Oui jack, tu me l'as dit 18 fois depuis ce matin.

- Et tous ça pour quoi ? Pour des biscuits infestes, ressemblant à des crottes de chèvres et dures comme de la pierre. Si je voulais tomber malade, je lui aurais fait signaler. Au moins si elle m'avait pu me passer des shillings, je n'aurais pas autant rouspété.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que aujourd'hui j'ai entendu dire que le _dit chat_ était pendu par la queux au dessus de la cascade derrière le bois, c'est des gamins qui ont finit par le faire tomber avec une branche de bambou.

- Il en est mort ?

- Non. 

- Oh… le pauvre minou !!

Jack avait les mains dans le dos, sifflotant l'air étrange.

Teague fit gronder sa guitare, jack sursauta, portant ses ongles à sa bouche, regardant ailleurs tous sauf son tuteur.

Teague regarda son fils, mais son visage prenait un air ironique.

- Il a été emporté par le courant Jack, et se retrouve maintenant coincé au milieu du marecage.

- Le marecage entourer de moisissures puantes ?

Jack faisait le petit curieux comme si la situation du pauvre minet le chagriner. Mais Teague savait que personne…_même lui_…n'aimait le chat de Madame centenaire pour la bonne raison qu'il avait encore les traces de griffes sur sa joue. Ce chat était vraiment infecte…Teague sourit machiavélique.

- Exacte…et j'ai promptement accepter que tu ailles le rechercher une deuxième fois.

- Qu…QUOI ?

Jack serra les poings, sa tête devenant rouge coquelicot.

- Fiston…

« Merdeuh… »

- Jack, pas ici tu veux bien, tu piqueras ta crise de nerf dehors.

Il tourna les talons, et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Teague finissait de l'achever.

- N'oublie pas que demain, il faut que tu ailles aux champs. Le chat pourra entendre mais pas trop longtemps, hein ! Et sinon, sois gentil, ramène moi mon panier… celui que tu viens tout juste de jeter dans les ronces.

La porte claqua si forte que le chapeau que Teague portait se détacha de sa tête et s'envola également par la fenêtre.

- JAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!! MON CHAPEAU, C'EST ENVOLE PAR LA FENETRE !!

- ET BIEN, DEMERDE TOI !!! JE SUIS DEJA OCCUPER !!!!

O§o

Ainsi Jack Sparrow à peine 16 ans commença sa nouvelle vie de Flibustier.

Un an passé sous la compagnie du Capitaine Teague, il partira quand il apprendra que c'était évidemment son père. 

Il rencontrera ensuite Davy Jones quand son navire se sera échoué contre des rochets et demandera un nouveau navire, le Black Pearl, en échange de son âme.

Il aura donc un navire – promus Capitaine à 17 ans waouh - un équipage, des femmes, des gifles, une vie peu tranquille - avouons le - mais toujours accompagner de rhum.

A plusieurs reprises, on croira qu'il est mort mais non, le légendaire Capitaine Jack Sparrow écumera l'océan de fond en qu'ombre et deviendra l'un des neuf seigneurs des pirates.

« Teague crache son rhum : qu'est ce vous avez dit ? Mon fils, un seigneur des pirates?! »

Il combattra l'infâme Davy Jones sur un mat à plus de Dix milles mètres du sol –selon la rumeur qui circule à Singapour-, et déclenchera la plus belle bataille du siècle, combat épique entres deux navires au milieu d'un maelstrom.

On le reverra resurgir des profondeurs maritimes toujours en vie, recherchera un trésor maudit, trouvera le bout du monde, partira à la découverte de l'Atlantis et offrira à la femme qu'il aime la fontaine de jouvence.

Vive Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, Qui nulle à part La Mort ne saura où il mourra.

O§o

Auteur : Moi, je sais !!

O§o


End file.
